Halloween
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: "Spin-off" de Diez pasos hacia ti, donde Akko y Diana acompañan a su pequeña hija Aíko a pedir dulces en la noche de Halloween. One-shot ligero. Diakko.


_Yo no celebro Halloween, pero de todas formas me pareció entretenida la idea de hacer un historia con esta temática de fondo, como un spin-off de la historia Diez pasos Hacia ti, que es una de mis historias personalmente favortias (Y qué no entiendo por qué no la continuó). Pero en fin, dejo de aburrirlos y que comience la mini-historia._

* * *

Luego de un gran suspiro, traído desde lo más profundo de su garganta, Diana Cavendish fijó sus dos ojos azules en el reloj que llevaba atado a la muñeca y se preguntó por qué tardaban tanto aquellas dos, todavía aguardando en las habitaciones superiores de la casa. Las horas seguían pasando, el sol se ocultaba lentamente por el horizonte y un atardecer violáceo saludaba vagamente a la luna, esperándola con ansias desbordantes. Sobre la mesa, una taza de café despertó el interés de la joven británica y no dudó en ir a por ella, mientras esperaba, impaciente, la llegada de sus dos mujeres imprudentes. Una era de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos bermejos, quien había pasado toda su tarde yendo y viniendo con un montón de tareas que, a su parecer, eran inútiles e infantiles; y la otra, simplemente se trataba de una dulce niña pequeña, que se dejaba engatusar por las ocurrencias de su madre, atrapada por la efímera ilusión de lo intangible. Como ese sueño fomentado para hacerse realidad.

Aiko posiblemente no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero el solo hecho de ver a su mamá Akko tan emocionada por el día, hacía que su diminuto corazón de niña saltara y agrandara una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver a su madre tan emocionada. Qué si debía probarse mil trajes para la ocasión, era poco decir; y sin importar por cuantos haya pasado, cada nuevo le sentaba mejor. De bruja, de princesa, de caramelo o de dragón, uno tras otro, hacían a su madre emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, pero a Diana ya la estaban fastidiando.

\- Ni siquiera entiendo el por qué estamos festejando estas fechas así, cuando deberíamos ser más solemnes y respetar las antiguas tradiciones.

Un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café desplazó, por breves segundos, sus pesados pensamientos. No obstante, la sensación de molestia seguía allí, cerniéndose detrás de su cuello y continuando a través de su espalda. Diana supuso que un masaje podría calmarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, al tiempo en que tanto su novia como su pequeña hija, aparecían por debajo del umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, ambas disfrazadas adorablemente.

\- ¡Mamá, soy un caramelo gigante! – Proclamó en altavoz Aiko, acercándose a su madre británica para que ésta la tomara en brazos, habiendo dejado previamente su taza de café de lado.

Diana sonrió inevitablemente ante tal visión en particular y segundos después, también pudo percatarse de la venida de Akko y su abrazo de oso cariñoso, estrujándolas a ambas.

\- ¡Y yo soy un caramelo todavía más grande!

Dijo y sus carcajadas se hicieron audibles con el mismo ímpetu de la más joven en casa, pareciendo así, dos niñas de tres años en trajes de Candy Corn. ¿Cómo podía Diana convivir con ellas?

\- Bueno, bueno. Admito que se ven muy bien en esos trajes, pero… Akko, no quiero que Aiko esté tan tarde por las calles, así que apresuremos esto.

\- Ya, ya. Puedo ver que te emociona de la misma manera – Le respondió entonces su pareja, sonriéndole cómplice, acción que la británica no entendió del todo – Pero al menos pudiste dejar el orgullo de lado y disfrazarte como nosotras, hubiéramos sido tres lindos dulces adornando la ciudad.

\- Sí, mamá. Hay que disfrazarse.

\- Lo siento, Aiko – Diana la dejó en el piso y le estiró una canasta con forma de calabaza – Pero prefiero evitar hacer el ridículo. Tú eres una niña hermosa y adorable, pero tu mamá está vieja para esto.

\- ¿Vieja yo? Pero si solo tengo veintiocho años… - Diana miró a la castaña con las cejas fruncidas – ¡Ah! Te refieres a ti, pues sí, estás vieja. Con ese carácter que tienes, demuestras como unos… sesenta y pico ¿No?

Ignorándola, Diana simplemente tomó la mano de su hija y se dirigió a la salida, haciendo oídos sordos a las disculpas insensatas de Akko, quien caminaba a duras penas con su disfraz y quien, con un poco más que suerte, terminó cabiendo por los estrechos marcos de la puerta principal, trotando detrás.

\- _Nē… Diana… ¡Diana! Jōdandesu… Jōdandesu…_

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, lo emocionante de Halloween comenzaba a apaciguarse. Y aunque todavía se veían algunos niños pidiendo dulces en las calles, puerta por puerta, estos ya eran los menos. Aiko, por su parte, se notaba cansada y adolorida de los pies, con lo que Diana no demoró mucho en tomarla en sus brazos y ponerla frente a ella, pensando que lo mejor sería volver a casa, con total, ya habían amasado un gran botín en azucares.

\- Mira qué tienes ahí – Le dijo entonces a su hija, con una emoción tranquilizadora, apuntando la canasta – Tu calabaza ya está llena ¿Quieres volver a casa para dormir? Mañana podrás comer todos los dulces que quieras.

\- Sí.

Aiko sonrió juntando su frente con la de su madre y la atrapó con un solo brazo rodeándola por el cuello, sujetando con su mano libre la canasta repleta de dulce que llevaba; su voz cálida y reconfortante la hizo entrar en una hipnosis segura y a los pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormida, al amparo del cuello de la británica. Diana se hizo con la calabaza mientras tanto y le dio una mirada a Akko para que fueran regresando, pero ésta se veía tanto o más adormilada que su pequeña hija, además de quejumbrosa.

\- Auch, me duelen los pies… Estos zapatos de goma no son nada cómodos.

\- E hiciste caminar a nuestra hija con unos similares, mira qué buena madre eres.

Akko sonrió a cambio.

\- Pero, al menos, YO sí la saco a disfrutar de su niñez. No como otras que son todas aburridas y frígidas.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Veamos si lo sigues diciendo cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- ¿Es eso acaso una propuesta? – De repente, una luz interna iluminó el interior de la castaña, y la hizo exclamar esperanzada, apretando ambas manos en un puño – Porque estaría dispuesta a aceptar todo.

\- Lo que digas.

* * *

Una vez Diana pudo hacer que Aiko quedará plácidamente dormida entre la suavidad de sus sábanas de colores pasteles, sin traje de Halloween y con su pijama de conejos puesta, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se precipitó hasta llegar a la propia, donde la sola visión de su cama la hizo sonreír estúpidamente.

Sin saber cómo, ella también se había cansado de únicamente caminar y caminar, y ahora rogaba por un poco de confort en el seno de ese colchón tan agradable para su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba una cosa por hacer y esa era la más difícil.

"Lograr que su intrépida novia se metiera a la cama sin rechistar".

Akko era como una caja de sorpresas y mientras, a veces, se mostraba de una forma, otras, rápidamente podía cambiar y amenazar con una nueva fachada que la hacía impredecible ante todo. Brusca, repentina e intransigente. Las peores características de su pareja, pero que de todas formas soportaba y quería. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso ahora, siendo la formulación de una nueva estrategia su prioridad.

Así que, con una cautela gatuna, Diana se fue abriendo paso hasta estarse muy cerca de la entrada del baño privado de su habitación, donde Akko se cepillaba los dientes tranquilamente mientras bailaba acompasadamente al ritmo de una canción reproduciéndose a través de los auriculares de su teléfono. Ella se veía calmada, ella estaba calmada. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Un suspiro de alivio le dio a Diana una vaga respuesta, y prefirió aprovechar el momento, en el que Akko permanecía distraída, para así poder acostarse sin muchos embrollos, retirando cada prenda de su cuerpo y cubriéndolo de vuelta con su pijama. Un segundo después, y con las luces apagadas, ella cerró sus ojos quedando envuelta en la oscuridad silenciosa de su cuarto, previo a escuchar como un zumbido rítmico se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

Si no se equivocaba, aquel sonido podía compararlo a la sonata clandestina de la _"Pantera Rosa", _acompañada de un sensual siseo de lengua contra la parte posterior de los dientes delanteros, tétrico y angustiante; que se acercaba más y más, hasta estar al lado de su oreja.

Y luego, una mordida.

\- ¡A-Akko! – La británica gritó molesta, tomando asiento sobre el colchón. Y la susodicha no tardó en lanzarse sobre su cuerpo, atrapándole el cuello entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi amor! – Ella chilló juguetonamente y, tan rauda como ninguna, apretó el labio inferior de su novia entre sus dientes, soltándola antes de que ésta comenzara a quejarse, siendo tan predecible su reacción.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de estos jueguitos? – Continuó quejándose Diana, separándose escasamente de la castaña, quien seguía sonriendo ladina.

\- Que te encantan…

\- No. No me encantan… Estoy cansada y quiero dormir, así que no más juegos por esta noche.

\- Pero me dijiste que me demostrarías que no eras aburrida y frígida – Akko masculló, haciendo un puchero – Y yo veo que eres frígida y aburrida en estos momentos.

\- Sí, pues otro día te lo demuestro, buenas noches.

Y quizás su tono de voz fue frío al hablar, haciendo pensar a cualquiera que seguía enojada por la broma, pero aquello no fue impedimento para que la británica, con todas las de la ley, se girara hacía su novia y la abrazara de tal forma, que su cabeza quedase cómodamente colocada sobre su pecho, respirando el aroma dulzón en el borde de su cuello, mientras el dolor en su labio inferior seguía presente.

Una noche cualquiera en la vida de los Cavendish-Kagari.

* * *

_Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, les juro que me golpeo la cabeza contra el teclado porque la he mirado 200 veces para evitar errores. Pero es que siempre se me escapan, lol._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_L-lauriet_


End file.
